The alternative tale: Years 6 and 7
by PaulWeasley
Summary: Harry's six and seventh years will involve girls, deaths, vampires, politcal intrigue and blood traitors. How will he cope? Who loves who, and will it last? Please R&R. This is a long stoey and I want to know that it's being read. This is now AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Pink quill

Chapter 1: The Pink Quill

Harry stared up at the wall. There was a Quidditch poster there but he wasn't looking at it. His thoughts were on Sirius and the department of mysteries. He had thought of the things that had taken place in the Ministry a lot over the summer. Every time he'd replayed the image of Sirius falling through the veil he had fallen onto his bed and lain moping for hours at a time. _Why? _He thought, _why must so many people die in this war? Dozens…hundreds…_

And there had been that many deaths. Copies of the Daily prophet lay at the foot of his bed, each one with another list of the dead. Fudge was mucking everything up…He had nothing to fight the Death Eaters with. Despite Voldemort's return now being world-wide knowledge _still_ the only people fighting him were the Order of the Phoenix. Their ranks had swollen and Harry fully intended to join this summer.

"Stop thinking about all the hurt…the pain…" Harry said aloud. It never made him feel better. His thoughts turned to the danger he and all his friends were in…What would he do if one of them got hurt? He shuddered to think…And what of Mrs. Weasley, she would practically die if one of the Weasleys, Harry or Hermione got hurt. The thought of her Boggart still haunted him just as much as Sirius.

They would be coming for him in just over an hour. He hated the place they would take him to, but agreed anyway. He should stop moping about the world's problems and start packing. He had only been at the Dursley's for a week, but his things were very spread out over his room. With no homework to occupy him, he had been researching attack and defence spells as well as other auror abilities that he thought the DA would need. It was now to operate in conjunction with DatDA lessons and also (However covertly) would function as a training kernel for the Order of the Phoenix. This made Harry feel rather pressured. Despite his wish to make his time useful, the Sirius problem was commonly distracting him. This was why his things were so scattered; he was having trouble settling to things.

He moved around the room picking up his quills, books and various personal items. He frowned as he picked up the letter which had asked him to go to Grimmauld Place, he had replied with one word: "Okay"; and Hedwig had not come back. _They probably thought she was too easy to track,_ he thought savagely, but with defeat encircling him. He walked over to his desk and retrieved his wand, making a mental note to buy another. After what happened to Neville's he was taking no chances, but he also needed another since with his present wand he could not fight Voldemort. _Like I really want to, _he thought as he slipped the wand into its compartment in his trunk.

Literally as he sealed his trunk he heard a voice behind him

"Wotcher, Harry!" said Tonks, grinning at him.

"Hi Tonks. Are you the only one?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes. You don't need many people to travel by Portkey."

"Portkey?"

"Yes, Arthur's contact in the department of transportation arranged it. We just have to hold onto this quill." She held out a lovely, long, uncompromisingly and quite violently pink quill.

"What time does it go off?" asked Harry, who wanted to leave soon.

"In about twenty seconds. Get hold of your stuff. That's it. That everything? Then put your finger just there."

Harry felt a jerk behind his navel and ended up inside his trunk in the hallway of 12 Grimmauld place. All he knew of course was that he was in the trunk.

"Whoops," Tonks said as she let him out of the trunk, "I had no idea how unstable the port roads had become."

Harry stood up and helped put his stuff back in his trunk before asking what the heck port roads were. Apparently they were what Portkeys travelled down and it seemed that Voldemort was attacking them.

"Why don't you go upstairs Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, teleporting his trunk to his and Ron's room after having crushed him in a hug so hard he thought his rib cage was going to collapse, "Same room as last year. We're having dinner in an hour."

As Harry went up the stairs he sadly began to think about whom this house belonged to, or rather, _had _belonged to. He told himself not to think about that as he reached the landing his room was on. Before he had even touched his door however a man spoke behind him. Harry turned to look at him. He looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp.

"Potter, I don't suppose you know who I am do you?" said the Lion man, smiling. He spoke in a way that reminded Harry of Luna, but somehow altogether more crazy in a serious way. Luna had been a bit of a loopy loony. This man was clearly a grade A Ministry certified nut job.

"No sir," Harry replied, trying to be dignified.

"I am your new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Alan Mufasa."

"Pleased to meet you." They shook hands and then Alan went of downstairs.

Harry opened the door to his and Ron's room shaking his head and laughing. It was quite empty. He sat down on his bed and stared at the door for a moment. Then, suddenly Hermione and Ron entered the room wrapped around each other in a very amusing manner making squelching noises. Harry grinned.


	2. Chapter 2: Spinner's End

Chapter 2: Spinner's End

"Hello guys," Harry said, holding back his laughter. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he leapt back from Hermione, who look rather dreamy and flustered.

"Oh, Hi Harry," said Hermione sounding almost like Luna," when did you get here?"

"Couple of minutes ago."

"That's nice."

"Yes. Yes it is."

At this point the straight-face routine ended and Harry and Hermione burst into laughter. Hermione walked across the room and hugged Harry, then sat on Ron's bed, Ron himself took several more seconds to walk over, pat Harry on the back and sit beside Hermione.

"So, is there something you want to tell me?" Harry asked after he had finished watching Ron make a meal of sitting down.

"Yes...We're...Kind of...Sort of...Going out..." Ron managed to say, with rather a lot of difficulty.

"Well I should _hope_ you don't kiss all your friends like that. Otherwise I would have had to stop associating with you."

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione.

"What for?" he replied.

"For understanding. And not yelling at us!"  
"Harry? Yell? Are you huffing powdered Bowtruckle, Hermione?" said Ginny, giggling a bit as she entered. She sat next to Harry. Hermione looked quite affronted at this blatant insult. Then she realised that Ginny was actually joking. The others burst out laughing when her faced showed that she finally understood. Hermione gave a hearty sniff of disapproval, causing them to laugh even more.

"So, what's up?" said Harry, after the laughter had died down.

"Well," began Ginny, "don't bother unpacking."

"Why not?"

"Dunno, Dumbledore says you're only staying here tonight and then all of us are leaving."

"I think," Hermione said, "we're going to my house, at least at first. I haven't got my school things and Dumbledore told me I'd have time to get them before we left here."

"Where do you live?" Harry asked.

"Number 24 Spinner's End." She said simply.

"I meant city, Hermione," Harry replied, frustration showing in his voice.

"Oh! In Charlton, London," she said, realization dawning on her.

"Hermione, I think Ron is a bad influence on your intelligence, you're going dim!"

Ron acted offended and Hermione thumped Harry. They were rolling around the floor laughing for the third or fourth time that day.  
_I think I could get used to this easy-going lifestyle,_ Harry thought to himself. They spent a bout 45 minutes chilling and chatting. It was the happiest Harry had been in months.

When the time came, they headed down to dinner. They were only vaguely surprised to see Albus Dumbledore, long silver beard and all, sitting at the table.  
"'Ello Professor," Harry said cheerfully, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Straight to the point, eh, Harry?" chuckled Dumbledore, "We're leaving for Hermione's at ten, then at 11, it's on to Hogwarts."

"HOGWARTS?" the entire student population of the table yelled.

"Why so early?" Harry asked.

"We have some business to attend to there. It concerns all of you, and also another girl who I'm sure you know. She will be here in about an hour or so."

Glancing round at each other in bemusement, the kids began to eat their food. As the meal went on, the conversations became darker and darker, until Harry, on the advice of the nearby Fred and George, instigated a food fight. Even Mrs. Weasley joined in.

"Great idea, guys!" yelled Harry to Fred and George as he threw a cottage pie at Ron (who screamed and dropped the water jug on his foot), whilst they were using their wands to shoot peas like they were machine gun artillery.

"Thanks," one of them began.

"We love a good food fight," the other finished.

Harry simply chuckled.

A little while later, once they had finished the scourgification of the mess, they heard the door open and what sounded like 3 people come through it. Sure enough, a few moments later, a tall witch with blonde-brown hair and a black haired moustached man entered the kitchen, with none other than Katie Bell in their wake.

"Well, here she is, Dumbledore. I've wired her stuff to Hogwarts," said the man, clearly Katie's dad.

"Excellent Willibur," said Dumbledore, "This is _very_ important."

"She was happy to come, after she found out who else was going to be here," said the woman, clearly Katie's mother, with a wry glance at Harry, who had no idea why she had given him such a look.

"Yes, I suppose she would have been, Kathleen." Said Dumbledore, obviously more in the know than Harry.

"Well, we'll see you at Christmas, love," said Willibur, hugging his daughter.

"And remember my advice about..."

"MUM!" Katie yelled, cutting off her mum mid-sentence and mid-hug/kiss.

"See you soon love." Kathleen said, smirking.

And with that, Kathleen and Willibur Bell disappeared with a crack.

"I think you should show Katie where she'll be sleeping," Dumbledore said, "It's with you girls."

"That explains the sleeping bag, come on guys and gals, let's go snooze." Hermione said, flourishing her head.

"You are _so_ weird," said Harry, before diving out of both Hermione and Ron's grasps, much to the amusement of Ginny and Katie.

Harry awoke upon a broomstick. Up ahead of him was a Gryffindor player, for some reason he wanted to get to her more than he had ever wanted any Snitch. But as he accelerated off after her, she sped away. He kicked his broom to get it to go faster. He was gaining on her. As he got closer he noticed blonde hair. He got up alongside her and she dived sideways onto him, throwing him off his broom onto the grass below. Strangely, this was more a tickly pleasant feeling than a painful thump. Giggling, she rolled him over so that she was pinning him. They lent forward to kiss each other. It was...

"...Katie..." Harry mumbled, stirring from his sleep. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. It was okay. Ron was asleep. He hadn't heard. Harry curled up in his bed and tried to sort through his feelings.  
_Do I fancy Katie?_ Thought a confused part of him, waiting for the decisive voice of Hermione at the back of his head.

But it was Ron's voice that answered from the back of his head. _Yes. And it's not just physical. You actually like her._  
Checking that Ron was still asleep, he rested his head back on his pillow and had the dream again. And again. And again...

"Harry, you look terrible!" Katie said as he sat down opposite her at the breakfast table.

"Didn't sleep well," he replied, "kept having this dream. It was weird."

"Not a scar dream though?" Hermione asked.

"No, it involved a girl I like."

At this Ron perked up and said "Oooh! Do tell! I'll tell you who I fancy!"

"I know who you fancy. It's Hermione."

"WHAT? Who told you!"

"You did. You're going out with her."

"Oh. Yeah," finished Ron, burying his face in his cereal. The others just laughed.

Once they had finished their breakfast, they lined up at the fire place to head to a wizarding home near Hermione's house.

"The Mitchell family were kind enough to offer their house as a rallying point for us." Dumbledore told them, before giving them the address.  
"23A, Tresemme road."

After leaving the Mitchell's, they set off at a brisk pace for Spinner's End. Hermione's house was a lovely modern building, and to Harry's delight, surprisingly messy.

"Hello mum. Hey dad!" Hermione said, hugging her parents in the living room. Introductions were made, and then the kids went up to Hermione's room to get her stuff.

"Nice room Hermione," Ron said.

"Why thank you Ronald."  
It was in fact, an absolutely wonderful room. Elegance was mixed with style and practicality. A computer and TV rested on a desk in one corner, whilst another desk in the other available corner was covered in papers. Her bed was a stylish affair with lots of frilly bits. The decor was the kind that all teenage girls love. POSTERS, POTERS, POSTERS!

After the packing process (During which Ron snogged Hermione _five_ times), they went downstairs with a full trunk. Harry and Ron were being surprisingly gentlemanly and carrying it. Hermione and Ginny were gob-smacked.

"This is a first. We didn't even have to ask!" commented Hermione as they grunted halfway down.

"We're not that bad!" Harry moaned. Everyone laughed.

_I'm good at that,_ he thought to himself, before dropping the trunk too quickly at the bottom of the stairs and breaking his toe, to yet another roar of laughter.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." said Ron, in in-law-suck-up-mode, "I hope to see you again _real_ soon."

With an amused glance each the adult Grangers said goodbye to everyone before hugging Hermione and doing the "We'll miss you thing". As they left, Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione sniffle, but before he could ask, Ron's arm had brought her into a hug. All he could see was...Katie.


	3. Chapter 3: Business and business

Chapter 3: Business…And…_Business_

"Well Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Katie politely.

"Fine," Harry replied, "yourself?"

"I'm doing great. By the way, do you know who the Quidditch captain is yet?"

"No. But I do know you're head girl."

"How did you know that?" she asked, her eyebrows touching her fringe.

"You forgot to take the badge off."

She blushed profusely at this and Harry laughed. She quickly removed it and dropped it in her pocket.

"So Harry," she said (Harry cringed, had a bad feeling about her tone), "tell me more about this dream."

"Trying to cast the embarrassment my way are you?"

"Yes, that's the general idea."

Harry was amazed at how easy it was to talk to her. It had never been so easy with Cho, but then, every time he had tried she burst into tears. He also knew Katie better.

"I was chasing the girl on my broomstick. She pinned me. We kissed."

"Lucky her," Katie said. It took her a moment to realize exactly what she had just said and blushed, "I…um…mean…" Harry interrupted.

"Do you really think that?"

"Um…Yes…" she said quietly.

_At last, someone as confused about hormones as me._ Harry thought to himself.

And with that he took her hand and they entered Hogwarts, having not even realised that they had use a portkey to the gates 20 seconds ago.

Dumbledore's office was exactly as Harry had left it. Things were broken, scattered and out of place. It was a tip.

"Professor…?" Harry began quietly.

"It's okay Harry. I left it this way to remind me of past mistakes." Dumbledore said simply before taking his seat. He waved his wand and gestured for them to sit in the chairs he had conjured.

"Now, what I am about to tell you is completely confidential and it is partially illegal for me to say this to you, but I'm sure you won't care. Fudge has botched everything up. We must oust him now, before he does any real damage. For this I am allowing five more people to join the order. You are the five in question. You are being enlisted specifically for this purpose. Do you agree?" Dumbledore said; a stern look on his face.

"Hmmm. Let me think. Of course you we will Albus, you dozy old so and so!" said Harry. Despite being taken aback at how Harry had addressed the headmaster the others hastened to join him.

Later, in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, Harry was talking with Katie. Ron was at the lake with Hermione and Ginny was in her room, trying to pick a broom that wouldn't look like a joke compared to the rest of the team.

"Katie…Did you mean what you said earlier?" Harry asked Katie quietly.

"Yes. It came from the bottom my heart," she squeaked.

"Do you know who was in the dream?"

"No," she said, clearly still embarrassed.

"You."

She looked him straight in the eye and saw he was being honest. She put her arms around his back and hugged him, and to her joy he hugged her back. Then he turned to look at her face. They lent in close and kissed. It was the best thing he had ever done. Despite Harry's inexperience on the subject, she was clearly a great kisser. It was probably because she was a year older. As she broke the kiss off, Harry laid a book across his lap. She laughed at him as Ron and Hermione entered.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing." Katie replied grinning evilly. Ron looked confusedly between her and Harry, setting Hermione, who had spotted the book and guessed why it was there, into hysterics.

Harry approached the headmaster's office with an air of confusion. He had no idea what the headmaster wanted them to do to complete their mission and decided to ask him for advice.

"Fumbling Fudge," he said to the stone gargoyle, chuckling at the password's dig at his enemy-to-be.

"Harry, what can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore when he saw Harry.

"I want advice about what to do on this mission," Harry replied.

"Sit down then." Dumbledore replied.

As Harry walked forwards, he heard a crunch as he stepped on a fragment of one of Dumbledore's silver machines.

"You know professor; it would be wise to get a cleaner in here. Someone has made a dreadful mess," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Indeed," Dumbledore chuckled back, then becoming more serious he said, "So, what advice can I offer?"

"How do we destabilise and remove Fudge?"

"Simple, you oppose him."

"Excuse me?"

"His greatest fear is being replaced, so that is exactly what we do to him."

"Replace him?"

"Yes, we get ourselves a Minister elect and run that person against him following the vote of no confidence which I will level at the WIzengamot," Harry went into deep thought when Dumbledore said this, before deciding what he was going to say.

"Who would be the Minister elect? You?"

"Pshh. Not a chance. That won't scare him any more. Besides, I wish to remain here. How about someone even more popular?" Dumbledore said, trying to put Harry on the scent, but failing miserably.

"_Who?"_

"You of course," Dumbledore said, chuckling at Harry's dim-wittedness, "You are to run for his office, with your four friends running your campaign. I will leave the finer details to you."

Harry left Dumbledore's office completely dumbfounded.

_He wants me to be the Minister for Magic! Can I really do that?_ He thought, using the puzzled part of his brain again, this time Katie's voice answered.

_Yes. Your friends will all help you, and just think, you'll be able to control this sham of a war._ Chuckling, he headed back to Gryffindor common room.

"No way," Ron said, clearly completely astonished.

"Yes way," Harry replied, "Dumbledore is adamant that I become the Minister for Magic, and I agree with him. I should be, that way I can make get this war on the right track."

"I agree," Hermione said, "We need your mind behind this. But someone more tactical should handle planning. And by that I mean specifics of battle."

"You mean the Head of the Department of magical law enforcement?" Ginny asked. At Hermione's nod she continued, "Definitely Ron, with him leading the battles and Harry the war, old Mouldy-Wart won't stand a chance."

Ron blushed profusely at his sister's words, but spoke anyway, "Sounds good to me."

"Katie, do you have anything to add?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think Ginny should be put in charge of domestic affairs. Anything you're too busy with the war to look at Harry, she should handle. Deputy Minister d'you reckon?" Katie replied.

"Yeah," said Harry, "With you as my Senior Undersecretary and Hermione my Junior Undersecretary, handling press, notes, research and so on."

"I don't appreciate being compared to Umbridge, but I'll do it," said Katie to chuckles.

"Ditto my comparison to Percy, but you take what you get," Hermione replied, setting off another round of laughter.

After their impromptu election campaign planning session was over, they went to bed. Ron was staying in Hermione's room, so Katie went with Harry and slept in Ron's bed. Some of the night she did anyway.

"Harry?" she asked after climbing into his bed.

"Mmm." He replied.

"How far have you gone?"

"I've snogged. That's about it. Now that you mention it, it wasn't as good as yours," Harry replied, surprising himself by knowing what she meant.

"That's as far as I got too," she said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. I could have sworn that you and…" she cut him off.

"No."

"Huh. Then we can learn together."

"Yeah, and thanks for your compliments to my kissing ability. You're not so bad yourself," she replied, before snuggling in close to him and dozing off to sleep. Harry liked having her there and was soon snoozing himself. Dreaming of her and Quidditch (If the two can be separated), he had a pleasant night. He was going to enjoy being with her.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking News

Chapter 4: Breaking news

Herein follows extracts from several documents dated the 12th of August 1996, or dealing with events of that date

_**Potter for President?**_

_Earlier this morning sorcerers nationwide were shocked by news that Harry Potter A.K.A. "The Boy who lived" is running for Minister for Magic. Under Potter's jurisdiction several changes will be made to "The current out-dated and cumbersome system of government". Amongst them are a simplification of the office of Minister and a change to the Ministry fundamental system itself._

_At present the entire government is run from one building, split into several departments. Mr Potter wishes for these departments to become separate agencies, each under the authority of a so-called "director", who would work within the present ministry building, along with the president and other directors._

_Who is the president? The president is Mr. Potter's proposed new title for the Minister for Magic. Why? Let's let him answer:_

"_At first I was going to run against Fudge so that I could lead the fight against Voldemor…Er, the Dark Lord sic…Properly. But now I see a great chance for reform. With this model each agency or department as it stands will be able to employ more staff and there will be far less work put on any one individual. As for the title changes, Director was chosen because it is more appropriate, what with these new management structures than saying the Head of the Agency for Magical Law and Order. Director of Magical law and Order is much better. And with regards to the Minister's change in title, it is to show that the magical governance is independent and does not answer to any other group of people. The Ministry itself will be keeping the same name and will consist of myself The President and the union, the directors in other words."_

Rita Skeeter

Front page

The Quibbler Special Edition

The following is an extract from the radio transcripts chapter in Hermione Grangers book "A brief History of Harry Potter's power":

_This is a transcript from a radio interview Harry did during his campaign. Observe how the reform is seen as merely unorthodox:_

_Host: …and on that note, we begin our interview with the Minister-elect. Uh, Mr. Potter, this was an awfully sudden decision. And to run with a highly controversial reform bill as your major selling point, surely this announcement was too close to the election itself to really give you a chance?_

_Harry Potter: Not at all. I daresay every wizard and witch in the country right now is aware of my campaign and my reformation plans. It was in every major publication, most minor publications and on all the Wizard's Wireless stations._

_Host: So you think that you can win with this media blitz?_

_HP: Yes._

_Host: Won't being Minister for magic, or President of…_

_HP: Magical affairs._

_Host: Yes. Won't it interfere with your studies?_

_HP: I have taken measures to ensure that I am available as often as possible for the Union, and if something urgent arises myself and the others involved with my office will be able to reach the guild in an instant._

_Host: So who else is involved in your campaign?_

_HP: Deputy-Minister-elect Ginevra Weasley, Head-elect of department for magical law enforcement Ronald Weasley, Senior Undersecretary-elect to the Minister Kathleen Bell Junior and Junior Undersecretary-elect to the Minister Hermione Granger._

_Host: Those titles are awfully cumbersome._

_HP: Once we get rid of elect they will we be fine, even if I am changing the lot almost as soon as I get in._

_Host: You seem convinced that you'll win._

_HP: You seem to think there's a chance I won't._

_Host:_ What_ is making you so sure of you're chances?_

_HP: Fudge. He is such a poor minister I think it would be embarrassing to the wizarding world if he got back in. Why, don't you?_

_Host: Personally?_

_HP: Yes._

_Host: I think there is no one better to lead our nation's sorcerers than you._

_HP: Why thank you. Sorry, I must be going; this is a busy day for me._

_Host: Very well Minister-elect, I'll see you soon…_

Extract ends.

_**Important details regarding the election process**_

_After today's excitement, it is time to reveal the new election system. Tomorrow all wizards and witches of or over the age of 14 will receive, via owl, a ballot card. On that card all you must do is tick the candidate you wish to vote for, then, when you have finished, send via the floo network to "The Department of Mysteries, office of governmental elections"._

_An issue has been raised by several senior ministry workers regarding the lower minimum voting age, but were silenced when Minister-elect Potter said, "…let's not pretend that there is much more than a slim chance of the vast majority of currently of-age sorcerers will survive the war…"_

Roy Tremolly

Side-bar page one

The Evening Prophet

Memo from Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Percival Weasley to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge 17:28:

_Minister, it appears as if Potter has gained an alarming amount of popularity in a very short space of time. No matter how I look at it, I can't see how we can possibly win this election. What do you advise as our course of action?_

Memo from Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge to Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Percival Weasley 17:47:

_Ordinarily I would recommend that we snub Potter with our own media blitz, but I doubt if it would make much difference. The election is tomorrow, so we won't have much chance of changing anyone's minds then. Curse that idiot Potter._

Memo from Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Percival Weasley to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge 17:58:

_What of our careers if we lose? What will we do?_

Memo from Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge to Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Percival Weasley 18:01:

_You might get a paper-pushing job in a low ranking department, provided Potter doesn't hate you too much. I'll be forced to leave entirely._

Memo from Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Percival Weasley to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge 18:09:

_If you'll have me sir, I'd like to become your personal assistant. There is no way I am working for Potter._

Memo from Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge to Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Percival Weasley 18:13:

_I'd like that. Perhaps I'll become an author. Write a memoir, or an expose. Maybe even a novel._

Memo from Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Percival Weasley to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge 18:19:

_Excellent sir. I'll draft my resignation now and file it just as soon as Potter gets in._

The following extract is dated August the 13th

_**Election '96: The results are in!**_

_Well ladies and gentlemen, the votes have been tallied and it's a landslide victory for Harry Potter, who received 72.5 of all votes cast. Second was Madam Amelia Bones with 17.5. The remaining 10 voted for Cornelius Fudge. The president has already begun the reform of the government, but was able to issue this brief statement:_

"_Thank you ladies and gentlemen, you have made the right choice. I will strive to lead you well both in this time of crisis and in the succeeding peacetime."_

_President Potter will be available at a press conference in just over a week's time and you can rest assured that we will be grilling him for all that he's worth._

_Senior Undersecretary to the minister, or as is now the case, Senior Presidential Delegate Kathleen Bell Junior had this to say:_

"_I am confident in my boyfriend's ability to run this country and this war well."_

_When pushed about her "boyfriend" comment, she merely stated, "The President and I are an item", before being called away from the stage on "Presidential business"._

_Amelia Bones was not available to comment as she was called away to her sister's house where her niece was suffering a minor illness. We are told that her niece is now fine and that Madam Bones will return to work tomorrow as Director of Magical Law and Order Ron Weasley's assistant._

_But what of the "gallant" loser, The Rt. Hon. Cornelius Fudge, F.M.M.? He flooed out of his office at the Ministry with his personal effects, and new personal assistant Percival Weasley (Previously his Senior Undersecretary) to begin a career as a writer. But don't worry folks, he's not after my job, he wants to write books!_

Rita Skeeter

Front Page

Evening Prophet

The following is an extract from the diary of one Ginevra Weasley, dated August 13th 1996

_We won! It's so brilliant. Harry's already started reforming the ministry, all the agencies found premises awfully quickly, and the departments are all moving out tomorrow. All except the Department of Mysteries, but I guess Harry has his reasons._

_On a more personal note, the strange things I've noticed still haven't stopped. I'm still after as much ketchup as possible, my skin is still getting paler and my hair has…started to turn black…I hope it's nothing serious._

A/N:

Sorry to spring an intermission on you, but this is meant to be a random collecionof thoughts that will help you with some of the mysteries. Kudos to the first person to guess what's happening to Ginny.

Review responses:

butterflyblonde: Thankyou.

Maud'Dib the master: Yes, Harry hates the ministry, but he isfrustrated by a lack of power. In this chapter you will have seen his remidy for his hatred of the ministry. And Hermione will have far more important things to do than you think.

Pyromytprincess: Yes I couldn't resist a nod to Lion King. And I enjoy slipping in JK's stuff (hence, alternative tale). Did you also notice a bit of product placement around the Mitchells' house?

demonwoman: Thankyou, I try. Harry is going to get through a lot in terms of girls, and Katie is a mostly uneplored, but deceptively attractive character.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath and Alterations

Chapter 5: Aftermath and alterations

Harry awoke with a warm feeling in his stomach. He'd done it. He'd _actually _been elected as minis…President of Great British magical affairs. He'd added the Great British part because the American President of Magical affairs had thrown a hissy fit. It had been amusing to watch the American stalking around the room with a beer yelling, "Bloody British usurpers…What's your name again?"

Harry had simply lifted his fringe.

Once dressed Harry headed down to the great hall and sat next to Katie.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Hello. So how long have we got?" Harry replied, barely stifling a yawn.

Giggling, Katie said, "About an hour. Ron went ahead with 'Mione and Ginny in tow to 'arrange certain necessary security ground rules'."

"I can't believe they moved it forward," he said, to Katie's strong ascent. "Gits." He added.

And so, despite his ruffled appearance, Harry filed onto a stage in front of 30 or so reporters at 10 o'clock to regale them with tales of his life. Or so they hoped. He had no doubt whatsoever that every single one of them believed that they were going to be the reporter to snag a biography deal with him. _Gits_, he thought to himself.

"Harry? This is Susan McLaggen of the Daily whisper. We'd like to know how far you will go to stop the Dark Lord."

Harry sighed, then began in a patronising, if pitying voice, "First Susan, I would advise you never to call him that in my presence. Second I would advise you only to call him Voldemort, Mouldy Shorts or Tom Riddle," Susan blanched slightly, but Harry continued anyway, "As to your specific query, I am willing to throw every single blood traitor and racist pureblood I find, meaning Death Eaters, into Azkaban."

"Blood traitors? What are you talking about Mr. President?" asked a bald reporter in the corner.

"I am talking about half-bloods who have joined the pure-blood racists and thus betrayed their blood. People like Voldemort. And stop flinching when I say that you filthy cowards."

The reporters didn't know what to make of being called "filthy cowards" yet they did seem to get Harry's message: He wasn't afraid. Everyone else could rest easy.

The rest of the press conference was mainly about the reform, Harry's life and times and his staff. Luckily Ron had only cleared the conference guests for an hour with Harry, so they were ushered out at 11 o'clock sharp. Once the last camera had stopped flashing, the presidential staff looked at each other warily and collapsed into their seats. It had already been a long day and it had barely begun. They still had to oversee the moving of the departments to their agency HQs and brief the builders as to what the Ministry needed to look like now. It looked very much as if the day was to get longer.

Once all their tasks had been completed, the returned to Hogwarts, where Hermione remarked that Ginny looked ill and insisted on taking her to madam Pomfrey straight away. Harry meanwhile headed for the headmaster's office and gave the new password "Skiving snackbox" with a humoured thought about how much joy Fred and George would take from this.

Once in the office Harry briefed Dumbledore on the last 3 day's happenings. Once he was finished the headmaster remained silent, so Harry voiced something that he had been thinking on for the last few days.

"Professor, I think you should disband the Order."

"Why Harry, "began Dumbledore, clearly astonished, "would I want to do that?"

"Because there's no need for civilians to be sneaking around doing things now that the Ministry is on side, is there?"

"And what if I have my own reasons?" Dumbledore replied, inclining his head.

"Then I trust you will share them with me or kindly not speak in riddles."

"And if I do not wish to share them with you?"

"Then you are nowhere near as wise as I thought you were Dumbledore."

"That's 'sir' or 'Professor Dumbledore', Potter," Dumbledore said coldly, "And I don't like that tone of yours."

"Then you will be so polite as to call me Mr. President then professor."

There was a stony silence for several minutes, as 2 of the world's most powerful wizards ever stared at each other in a power play. Before a victor could be found, however, Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the fire and said something about Ginny and "the first one in 2 decades. " Getting up, the two men raced to the hospital wing.

What they saw was not in anyway repulsive or shocking, but what madam Pomfrey was showing them on a little instrument by Ginny's bed was. It was a bat. And it was being formed by a machine which the sleeping Ginny's finger was in. Despite a lack of knowledge, Harry guessed what this meant.

A/N: Production will slow to about a chapter a week herein

Review replies:

Demonwoman: Here you go. And you were right, as if you hadn't guessed.

Pyromytprincess: Yes I have. It's my favourite so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Katie's Mission

Chapter 6: Katie's Mission

Katie Bell woke up at 9 o'clock feeling that she had not slept. Her dreams had been haunted with bats, blood and other frightening things. Thus she was hardly in the best condition to do the thing she had decided to do today, but nevertheless, was going to do it.

Harry and Ron were overseeing the construction of their office and chambers at Hogwarts, so Katie took the opportunity to go and see Dumbledore. She didn't like having to go behind Harry's back, but she had no choice. She absolutely had to see Dumbledore, but he and Harry had apparently had a falling out. She didn't know why.

Upon entering Dumbledore's office she sat down and fiddled a bit with her robes.

"Yes, Katie?" said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Professor, why is it you hired me for the order?" she asked, after taking a deep breath.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "The time has come for me to give you your mission then."

Katie looked horrified, Dumbledore clearly didn't think this mission was anything like easy. He handed her a note ad gestured for her to leave. The note gave an address followed by the orders. The address was close, in Hogsmeade in fact, the order was to destroy it, everyone and everything inside it. Katie had to support herself with the wall to steady her breathing. It said "on broom".

The building of their offices completed, Harry was heading to Dumbledore's office to talk some sense into him, when he found Katie, marching towards the door with her broom. Before he could ask she was out the door and in the air. He spotted a bit of parchment that she had dropped and picked it up. Upon reading, he ran off to his destination, anger filling his every molecule.

Katie soared high and fast, then came to a halt right above the target.   
Pointing her wand straight down she bellowed "EXPLODRA!"

The building below began to cave in and she started circling it, firing all sorts of destructive spells. She was too busy to see a slimy, hook-nosed individual come out the miraculously still standing door point his wand at her and cast Lacanum Inflamari at her broom. As it became nothing but ash, she screamed, before plummeting down into Snape's arms.

Snape stood her up and surveyed her, she little knowing that it had been he who had shot her down.

"Thank you professor. But, is it really safe for you to be showing that you're a good guy after all?"

"Good guy. I hope you don't mean 'on Potter's side' by that. You filthy blood traitor," Snape replied sneering.

"What..?" Katie asked, her whole body shaking with fear.

"Oh, is little Katie scared of the big, bad traitor. Let me kiss you better," and he did kiss her. On the mouth.

She screamed and spat at him, but he just casually shoved something hard into her stomach.

"And before you ask, it is my wand, I'm not at all pleased to see you. Avada Kedavra," he said, almost lazily. Before being knocked to the ground by something very hard.

Once Harry reached Dumbledore's office, he didn't bother giving the password, he just blew the gargoyle to bits with a look. Pure rage was pumping through his body. The reason was simple. Dumbledore had sent Katie to a Death Eater safe house with orders to attack. She was unsupported and vulnerable.

"Harry this is...ARRRRRRGH!" Dumbledore screamed as Harry's mere will threw him against the wall.

"You idiot. You stupid, senile old codger. This is the last straw Dumbledore. Your vigilante days are over, unless you want to fear my wrath." Harry said cruelly, his eyes flickering yellow. Once he was finished his Firebolt appeared and he zoomed off, leaving Dumbledore stuck to the wall of his office.

Ginny awoke to her mother's teary face. Upon seeing that Ginny was awake, she handed her a mirror. Ginny looked at herself and screamed. She had hair as black as coal, red eyes, skin as white as paper and worst of all, fangs. And she knew as her mother held her that she was a vampire.

"WHERE IS SHE?" came a sudden yell after the door crashed open. It was Dean.

"I'm here Dean," she said weakly, sticking her hand in the air.

"I've been looking for you. What's the big idea hanging around Potter so much...?" Dean began asking furiously.

"I work for him De..." Ginny began in reply, but Dean interrupted. It made her angry.

"SO! What about me, why didn't you invite m..?" he fumed angrily, Ginny interrupting.

"Because Harry didn't! Now get out Dean before I bite you! And I swear I will. I never want to see you AGAIN!" she bellowed angrily, before turning onto her side to look at her mother, who had tried several times to interrupt during that whole exchange to interrupt, to no avail.

"I still love you mum," Ginny said softly.

"And I you Ginny," Molly replied before hugging her daughter.

Harry saw Snape kiss her, her spit at him, then him kill her, feeling he was getting no closer. Finally, too late he flew straight into Snape and began beating him as hard as possible, his magic helping him. Eventually, Snape threw him off onto Katie's limp body and disaparated, leaving several pools of blood behind. Harry cried and cried. Before finally hoisting Katie's body onto his broom, and flying her to the hospital wing.


	7. Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Fumble

Chapter 7: Dumbledore's fumble

Harry picked up Katie's limp body and draped it across his broom, before flying her to the castle. He gently placed her onto a bed in the hospital wing without speaking, before marching off to Dumbledore's office. Every atom of his existence was once again filled with rage, but no longer simply red hot rage, white-hot rage. He walked straight through the gargoyle, which had repaired itself, and as he did so, it exploded and turned to dust.

Once in the room, he walked to Dumbledore's desk and picked up a sheaf of parchment, which immediately turned to ash. He picked up a golden ornament and threw it at Dumbledore, who made to catch it to prevent himself from being injured, but he fumbled it. Harry turned his gaze to Dumbledore, and it was no longer Harry's gaze. His eyes were completely yellow, and he had a slightly unhinged look about him as he spoke.

"You will never speak to us again. You will resign all your official posts excepting this one. You will disband the Order of the Phoenix. If you do not comply, you can fear my wrath Dumbledore. And I was right about your slimy lap-dog."

"Harry," Dumbledore began in reply, "you know I will do none of those things..." But Harry interrupted

"So you do not comply? Then so be it." He pointed his wand at the old man before saying, cruelly, "Incarcerous Maximus!"

Dumbledore found himself in a jail cell with an open door. There were seemingly no guards no other prisoners. He got up and walked to the open door, but upon attempting to get past the threshold he was blown backwards, every piece of him in agony. He knew that Harry had done this, and he knew his stem was probably in fallible. So he sat with his knees held up against his chest, and wept.

Harry stormed out of the office with pure magic dripping from his wand and fingers. All around him was a red and gold swirl as he walked through the walls to reach the Presidential residence. Upon "entering", he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He may have been there for hours, before someone walked in and saw him.

"Harry, what did you do?" said Ron's voice, uneasily.

"I took care of a troublesome anarchist who managed to get my Senior Under Secretary and partner, killed," Harry replied, almost lazily.

"What? Who Harry? Who?"

"A man called Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps you've heard of him," Harry said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Harry heard the door slam and knew that Ron, like Harry, was unable to believe the extent of their old headmaster's lapse in judgement, and the terrible consequences he had, as such, caused. Harry turned onto his front, and slept that way for the rest of the day, and all of the night.

Harry walked out of the hospital wing, having just broken the news to everyone there. He had said that he would be appointing a new head shortly, it was to be someone new and someone loyal. The teachers hadn't liked the sound of it, but they agreed regardless. No one wanted to cross Harry.

He walked, alone and broken, to the door to meet Dumbledore's replacement. He stood for at least half an hour, before someone rode straight through the door on a broom, before doing a roll on the floor to aim his wand at Harry. Harry smiled weakly.

The man's name was Mike Armstrong. He had spent the last 8 years, those since his Hogwarts graduation, travelling the world, studying the dark arts. He had died in that time, several times, but had found a way of bringing himself back to life. He returned one day, walking straight into the ministry, pale as death. He was muscly, and had a strange, almost frightening power behind his eyes. He had been a dark wizard when he had left, and had only turned to the light months before his return. He had enlisted in the Department of Mysteries, but Harry now had a better use for him.

"Mike, good to see you. I hope you aren't too put out by your sudden change in post," Harry said in greeting.  
"Not really Harry. I revel in the chance to pass on power," he spoke with an almost regal air, doubtless something he had acquired during his time on the dark side.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Harry walked the new headmaster up to his office. He would be introducing him to everyone at dinner, and besides, Mike had to move his things in.

Sighing, he went into the hospital wing to see Ginny. It was going to be a long few weeks. He had a good long chat with her and the others, before informing everyone that he had already appointed Dumbledore's replacement. There was rampant muttering.

Dumbledore retched. The food he had been fed by the "guards" was disgusting, and varied in thickness. He tried to find a place where the force field was broken by performing a magical signature scan. Not one square millimetre was unaffected. The guards looked in and realised what he had done, so fired off a string of curses at him. He crumpled to the floor, twitching, and oozing slime from horrible bulges all over his body.

A/N: Sorry I slowed so much guys, I ran into some personal troubles. They aren't completely sorted, but they're better, so I'll be more regular soon. Please review, I love reading them!


	8. Chapter 8: Random Tales of Hogwarts

Chapter 8: Random Tales of Hogwarts

It was the first day of term and in the feast, Professor McGonagall was worried. Harry's actions were very erratic, and he was clearly down, but after what he had done to Dumbledore, she didn't want to mention it. She was not too sure about the new headmaster either, he had a strange, distrustful look about him, and he wasn't very approachable. He looked like a coiled snake, ready to strike at a moment's notice. But unlike Moody, he looked young, ready, able and strong. And those eyes…They were eerie. But the point was, she didn't like the looks of him. She sighed as she surveyed the people before her, and gasped when she saw Harry…His eyes…They looked the same as Professor Armstrong's.

Hermione looked at Harry and sighed. The president looked harassed and depressed. She wished that she and Ron could do something, but it seemed that what Harry needed was to love someone, and neither of them could be loved by him that way. Hermione was spoken for, obviously, and whilst Ron was too, he was clearly straight, same as Harry. Ginny could not offer him that either, being a vampire, she said love was too risky. So all in all, Hermione was worried. She was trying to think of someone else, but there was no one, and Harry had clearly realised this quickly, as he ad become somewhat like Hogwarts new headmaster…And he had dropped out.

Ron looked round at Hermione and sighed. He knew she was worried about Harry; he was too if he was honest, but he couldn't help but be a little upset by this. He hardly ever got to speak to her, and, to put it lightly, things were not as happy go lucky as they used to be. He mentally added himself to the list of people who were after Snape's behind as he half-listened to Armstrong's beginning of year speech, which was actually slightly interesting; despite the fact that it was said in a dark seedy voice that inadvertently made everything he said sound hyperbolic.

Ginny lay in the hospital wing, mentally listing the reasons she hated her life. If you could call it that. Every night she had to find something that was alive, slash it with a knife and drink the crimson liquid that streamed from the wound. She had managed to stick to animal blood so far, but she was desperately afraid that one day she'd lose control and go after a human. Nevertheless, being a vampire was not all bad. She had become an unbelievably good gymnast and had heightened her senses beyond her wildest dreams. She knew she would be able to sneak into anything, any time from now on, and intended to offer this service to Harry before long.

Harry looked around him apathetically. They were all stuck between awe, fear and worry. He sneered to himself. He felt a power inside him He knew that energy he had used against Dumbledore was readily available to him, and yet…He didn't think he needed to use it. He would act normally, but for the fact that for a few fleeting days, he'd had a purpose. Now he was drifting, empty, as if caught on the wind. He needed someone to live for. Someone to concentrate his whole existence on, someone to cast a patronus with. Someone to love. It was the only thing he wanted in he entire world, and, he decided, he had to find it if it killed him. Which it likely would.

Albus Dumbledore stared out the window of his cell, a broken man. He did not know what had come over him, but he didn't know what had come over Harry either. It was strange, but he felt like both of their actions had been of other people. He twiddled his wand and cast a warming spell on himself, the cell was awfully cold. He sat down and looked at the floor and began to think. How could he and Harry both have begun to act so weird, so close together? He, himself, had lost his good judgement and Harry had become rash and prone to over-reaction, as was evident in how he had been with Albus right up until the time when he had sent him here. Dumbledore had finally worked out where he was, and it made him sick. He was in Azkaban, and Harry had changed it. Gone were the Dementors, and in were these impassable pain spells and Aurors. All in all, it was better on the prisoner in some ways, but was a better prison in others.

Mike sat down after delivering his speech and watched his students eat. His eyes met with the president's and again a question floated through his mind:

"What has Harry done with Dumbledore?"

It was in fact the question on everyone's lips, but no one dared actually ask it, al afraid of getting on Harry's bad side. But that was not why Mike didn't want to ask him, he just didn't care enough about anything to bother. He had learned to leave everything and everyone well enough alone during his days dabbling with the dark arts. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he pulled some sausages towards him and started eating. He liked Hogwarts's sausages. To him they were the best on earth.


	9. What might have been

**Alternative Tale: What would have happened..?**

_A/N: I hope you follow me to it and enjoy reading ti as much as I enjoy writing it. Due to lack of interest, AT is being abandoned in favour of a 7th book fic I have decided to write called Harry Potter and the Unknowable Objects . I hope you follow me to it and enjoy reading ti as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Nevertheless, I understand that some of you might want to know how this story ends, and I personally hate it when fics are abandoned without an ending being given. So, here we go._

Sixth Year:

Harry and Dumbledore's strange behavior is eventually noticed, and the subject is broached. The two figure out why it is and a way to fix it. As it turns out, Voldemort is using an acute variation of Legilimency, which involves a spell he cast on the two wizards during the Dumbledore/Voldemort fight at the end of _Order of the Phoenix_.

Meanwhile, Ginny becomes a powerful combatant and impresses Armstrong a lot. Once Dumbledore is restored as Headmaster, Armstrong recruits Ginny into the Department of Mysteries.

Harry and Dumbledore finally lift the spell on them, after using magic of their own to quietly defy it for half the year. Voldemort becomes aware of the change and plans an attack on Hogwarts.

Hermione stumbles upon the method for creating Dementors and many long forgotten facts about the Patronus charm whilst researching dark rituals in an effort to assist Harry and Dumbledore with lifting their spell. She continues her research and informs Harry that she could have a method for killing Voldemort, since they doubt Avada Kedavra could work.

Voldemort finally leads the assault on Hogwarts in June. The assault is massive and the students and teachers fight gallantly to defend the castle from the Death Eaters, whilst Voldemort and Harry fight, one on one, in a bubble floating above the battle.

Eventually, Harry bests Voldemort, and decides to cast Avada Kedavra on him, just to see if it _could _kill him. It doesn't. However, Voldemort is once again in his spirit form. He and the Death Eaters quickly flee, and news reaches Harry in August that Voldemort has already regained his body once more.

Seventh Year:

There is a fight at the Ministry. The Order do not reach it in time to prevent casualties, but succeed in driving the Death Eaters away. In the fighting, the Directors of Research and Intelligence (Formerly Department of Mysteries) and Magical Law and Order perish. Harry rushes to the Bones residence to give Madame Bones's family the bad news, as Arthur Weasley becomes assistant Director of Magical Law and Order by default and Armstrong ascends to Director of Research and Intelligence by rank.

Harry comforts Susan, apparently Madame Bones's only living relative after her sister and brother-in-law died falling off a broom during the previous summer. Susan and Harry become very close and Harry continues to visit her as she gets over the fact that she is the last member of her family alive.

Arthur Weasley and Ron Weasley make a good team and the Agency of Magical Law and Order runs like clockwork. Meanwhile, Hermione enters into a cooperation with the experimental charms office to continue her research into the Patronus charm and the creation of Dementors.

R&I absorbs The Order of the Phoenix and begins covert operations to bring the Death Eaters and their activities to a halt. Harry joins Ginny on one major mission in which Severus Snape is killed for crimes against wizardkind and Peter Pettigrew is arrested to stand trial for the crimes Sirius was accused of, atrocities against mankind and to give information to R&I which they can use against Voldemort.

Harry and Susan get together and Harry is very happy with her. His hands-on approach to the war is appreciated by the Wizarding world and he is a much loved leader. He eventually goes public with his relationship with Susan and the wizarding world is delighted for them.

Hermione reaches her breakthrough at Christmas and explains to Harry that by thinking of terrible memories and speaking the incantation of the Patronus charm (Expecto Patronum). She also reveals that anyone who has cast Avada Kedavra in anything but a fair fight can be harmed by a Patronus.

For Voldemort, who is guilty of said crime thousands of times over, it would burn him to nothing. His soul and body would be destroyed utterly. Harry thanks Hermione and he, R&I and L&O start planning an assault in which Harry is to cast Expecto Patronum and kill Voldemort.

Peter Pettigrew is found guilty of all charges. All information R&I can use is extracted from him and he is sentenced to a long and painful death. He is placed for a week in the room containing a power at once greater and more terrible than death. As soon as he is released, he drops dead instantly. None mourn his passing, since he is responsible for Voldemort rising again, an atrocity against mankind according to his charges.

The assault takes place in July at a safe house Voldemort and his Death Eaters made much use of of. Thanks to the advanced combat techniques R&I and L&O had been learning, the Death Eaters are decimated. Ginny preys on them easily and thanks to her incredible movements, she is never hit by a major spell.

Voldemort is about to escape, Harry having been trapped by rubble, until Harry bursts out of the rubble and calling for everyone to cast "it". Hundreds of voices incant the Patronus charm, and hundreds of Patroni speed at Voldemort, none more powerful than Harry's golden one. Voldemort is burned before their very eyes. The Death Eaters surrender and peace is restored.

_A/N: Well there's a fairly rough rundown of what would have happened. Again, I'd love you to follow me to Unknowable Objects, and if you can, leave reviews of it. I like to know I'm being read. Since my friend is betaing it for me, it will have a much more consistent release schedule than this did._


End file.
